1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a binding machine with a tape, in which a loop is formed by the tape, and the loop is tightened, to bind a material to be bound.
2. Description of Related Arts
Conventionally provided as a small-sized binding machine for binding bills or the like is one for winding a binding tape. At least one surface of the binding tape has thermal adhesive properties. The binding tape is wound around a material to be bound, and an outer surface of its winding start portion and an inner surface of its winding end portion are overlapped with each other. A heater/presser heated by a heater is pressed against an overlapped portion. The overlapped portion is heated and bonded by thermoplastic resin applied to the tape, to bind the material to be bound.
In the binding machine, a tape delivered from a tape roll held in the machine so as to be rotatable is caused to travel along a guide path in an arch shape, to form a loop of the tape along the guide path. The loop is then tightened, to bind the material to be bound arranged in the loop.
Meanwhile, this type of binding machine is used to close a package made of synthetic resin or paper for covering a railroad box lunch or take-out food, for example, by winding a tape.
However, a person who will eat the railroad box lunch or the like can not, in some cases, satisfactorily fracture the tape wound around the railroad box lunch or the like.
Therefore, an enormous number of nicks are previously formed with very small spacing at a side edge of the material itself of the tape wound around the tape roll.
However, such a tape roll is higher in cost by approximately 30%, for example. Therefore, the binding cost is increased.
Such a problem is not limited to the binding of the railroad box lunch. For example, it similarly exists in all uses required for a user to fracture a binding tape.